1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewfinder display for an optical device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera viewfinder display which corresponds to a selected aperture setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional optical devices such as the Kyocera Lynx 90 camera incorporate technology for varying a viewfinder display. On the other hand, a number of conventional cameras are configured to produce variable size prints such as half-size prints and panorama size prints. Conventional cameras however, fail to provide for switching a display inside a viewfinder to correspond to the above photograph sizes. Therefore, photographers using conventional cameras are not able to determine through the viewfinder a range which will be printed in an actual photograph even though different photograph sizes are available.